Jareth and Roy Celebrate Christmas!
by Royazali
Summary: We all know how Halloween turned out. So how could Christmas get any worse? Join the crew as they celebrate their first Christmas with each other! Just be sure to avoid the Mistletoe...and Snowballs...and Eggnog...Especially the Eggnog...One-shot


**Taking a break from our usual-ness, its time for Christmas! So you know what that means! So grab a Master Dew and enjoy! BTW- Its long.  
Have fun!**

**

* * *

**

December. The time of year when people forget their animosity and treat each other with respect. It's a time for love and joy. A time of celebration. A time of peace and tranquility that-

"Jareth Blake, quit eating all the candy canes!" yelled Sheno.

Jareth turned to her, a candy cane in his mouth. "Mm?" He shrugged as if he had done nothing wrong.

Sheno rolled her eyes and continued putting the decorations on the tree.

It was December 24th, Christmas Eve. After a few draw backs, it was finally time to put up the tree. Roy and Melanie had come over and were currently in the kitchen preparing Christmas dinner. Or attempting to…

Roy came out of the kitchen followed by smoke, He coughed as he said, "Melanie tried to cook again…"

Jareth turned to Sheno. "I _told_ you putting her in the kitchen was a bad idea."

He ducked as a frying pan came flying out of the kitchen aimed for his head.

"Shut up, JAB!" yelled Mel as she entered the room. "I can cook just fine!"

"Yeah, you can cook…for people with no sense of taste…"

"Why I outta-"

Roy held her back. "Now now… Its Christmas, remember?" He laughed nervously. "We have to be nice toward one another, right?"

Sheno nodded. "Right. Therefore I think Royazali should be in charge of the cooking."

Roy stared at her, eyes wide. "What?-!"

"It would only be the nice thing to do. At least _that_ way my kitchen wont get burned down…"

Mel glared at her. "You too?"

"Sorry…"

Mel sighed. "Fine… Come on, Roy… I'll show ya how to make fruit cake."

"Fruit-what?" he asked, a confused look on his face.

She rolled her eyes and led him into the kitchen.

Jareth shook his head sadly. "We're doomed…"

Sheno threw an ornament at him. "Oh shoosh. It'll be fine…"

_Hopefully…_

"Now help me with this tree…"

Jareth got up and started assisting with the decorations. He sighed as he heard an 'Oops' from the kitchen. _Something tells me this Christmas is going to be…unique…_

Sheno smiled. "Isn't this wonderful? Our first Christmas together!"

_Oh joy…_

She kicked him. "Lighten up. This Christmas is going to be nothing but perfect." She glared at him. "Got that?"

"Yes, Sheno…" _She's been like this All week… _He looked toward the kitchen. "I'm just going to go and-"

"Oh no you don't! You're staying in here with me." She turned him to face her. "Its Royazali and Melanie's first Christmas with each other. Let them be."

"But…does Roy even know what Christmas is?" he wondered.

"Of course he does! He's not stupid!"

"Could 'a fooled me…" he said quietly but Sheno still heard him.

"He knows the basics…I think… But that doesn't matter. It's the Spirit of Christmas that matters! Helping strangers…being with the one you love…"

There was a loud crash from the kitchen and Roy ran out. He ran straight up to Jareth, eyes wide.

"Make her stop!"

Melanie came in then, a strange plant in her hand. "Come on, Roy! Its tradition!"

Jareth grinned, recognizing the plant. "Yeah, Roy… Its tradition!" He started pushing him toward her. "Pucker up!"

"Jareth, stop!"

"Oh no… You're not getting out of _this_ one!" Jareth laughed. "Take the initiative! Go get 'er!"

"Alright! Alright! Stop pushing!"

Jareth let go.

Roy straightened up, fixing himself. He turned to Melanie who held the mistletoe above her head with a grin.

_Here goes… _He walked up to her and pecked her on the cheek, blushing.

"You can do better than that!" she said and kissed him right on the lips.

Jareth grinned. "Better cover your eyes, Sheno, this looks X-rated…" He laughed.

"Shut up, JAB!" said Mel a little angry.

"Will you stop it with that?" he asked annoyed.

"Why? Does it embarrass you?"

"You know damn well it does!" he yelled.

Roy stepped between them. "Okay… Melanie, lets go check on that ham, shall we?" He pushed her back into the kitchen away from Jareth.

Jareth turned to find Sheno glaring at him. "What?"

"Will you stop it?" she asked annoyed. "This is suppose to be happy. Not an arguing contest."

"Oh, but Sheno, we _are_ happy!"

"Well I'm not." she said back.

He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into a kiss, holding the stolen mistletoe above them. He pulled back happily. "And now?"

She blushed. "Maybe just a little…"

"Then perhaps I should try harder?" He gave her a mischievous grin.

"Oh no! My poor little virgin eyes! The horror!" cried Mel sarcastically as she entered the room.

_Leave it to my little sister to ruin a moment…_

"The food's all done," she said. "We're just waiting for it all to cook."

"Can Roy even cook?" asked Jareth.

Sheno kicked him.

Roy entered the room then. "Ok. Everything's set… Now what?"

Sheno looked at him worriedly. "Royazali…do you know how to celebrate Christmas?"

"Well yeah… Of course." he said. "Then again, that was 500 years ago. I'm not sure how much its changed… So far, its pretty much the same."

Mel nodded. "You had snow in Zelnar, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

_Uh oh… This is heading in a bad direction… I just know it…_

"Lets go outside!" she said excitedly. "Sheno, JAB, you too!" She grabbed Roy's' hand and quickly left.

"Stop calling me that!" yelled Jareth angrily. He turned to Sheno.

"What? She's _your_ sister," she said and followed them out.

Jareth sighed. _Why is my life never simple? _He exited and joined the others outside. As soon as he closed the door and turned around, he was hit by a snowball.

Melanie laughed. "Boo-yah! Headshot!" She gave Roy a thumbs up. "Two points!"

"Melanie…?" asked Jareth slowly. "How old are you?"

She responded by throwing another snowball at him. He dodged this time, bending down to scoop some snow.

"Take this!" he yelled and threw it in Mel's direction. The snowball missed her entirely and wound up striking Sheno instead. "Oops…" _I'm in for it…_

Roy, knowing Sheno all too well, pushed Mel away from the area saying, "Lets go over _there_…"

Sheno looked up with fire in her eyes. "Time for some well deserved payback…" She scooped up some snow.

"Now, Sheno, lets be reasonable…" When he saw she wasn't going to give in he scooped some as well. "Fine, if that's how you want to play…" He tossed a ball in the air and caught it. "Bring it!"

They thus began to bombard each other with snowballs…

Roy and Mel had settled for building a snowman. It wasn't very tall but it still looked decent.

Mel took off her scarf and wrapped it around the snowman. She stepped back, examining. "There! That's better. What do you think?"

Roy eyed the snowman. "Yeah… It looks good." He looked at her. "You did a good job."

"Nonsense!" she pushed him playfully. "You did most of the work. I just watched."

"True."

"You're not supposed to agree with me!" she said slightly peeved. "You're supposed to lie and say, 'Oh no, Melanie! You _really did_ help. I couldn't have done it without you!'"

"Really?"

She nodded. "Any Gentleman would have said the same thing," she said matter of fact.

Roy sighed. _Even after all the time we've spent together, I Still cant tell when she's being serious or not… I just wish she would be more honest with me and-_

"Roy," she said suddenly.

"What is it?"

"I was thinking… You made snowmen in Zelnar, right?"

"Yeah…" He reflected on his past life, back in Zelnar. He and his family would go out in the snow and enjoy themselves all day. When it got cold Uncle Kaz would make a fire with his magic… Roy paused. _That was a long time ago… I have a New family now._

"I thought as much…" She scooped down, collecting more snow.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

She went over to the snowman, adjusting it. "Well… You cant have a Zelnar snowman without… There!" She stepped back, showing him what she had done. "Ta-da! One genuine Zelnarian Snow Ancient! Pointy ears included!"

Roy laughed followed by Mel.

_I cant wait to see Jareth's reaction when he sees this! Hahaha! _"Thanks, Melanie, I love it."

She kissed him. "I love _you_."

Roy went bright red. "I, um, uh…"

She laughed at his awkwardness. "Come on, lets go see the damage…" She grabbed his hand and they went to join Jareth and Sheno.

By the time their snow battle was done, it was nearly dark. Mel and Roy had teamed up against Jareth and Sheno and totally beasted them. It helped that Roy kept using a snow spell at Mel's request.

Jareth glared at the two of them as they went back inside. "That was cheating and you know it."

"Says the thief." nodded Melanie.

Right then the aroma of delicious food wafted their way.

"Mm… Smells good…"

"Looks like you two finally got something right." joked Jareth, looking at Mel and Roy.

"Well!" exclaimed Sheno before Mel could retort. "Smells like its done! Melanie…would you help me in the kitchen?" She grabbed her by the wrist and walked off.

Jareth and Mel stuck out their tongues as they lost sight of each other.

"Hey, Jareth… I was thinking…"

Jareth groaned. _Oh god… Roy's thinking again… _"What is it?"

"Its December 24th, right?" he asked.

"Last time I checked." _What's the point?_

"Then…why are we having Christmas dinner on Christmas Eve? I thought you celebrated on December 25th?" he asked curiously.

Jareth rolled his eyes. _Novice… _"Listen, Christmas is all about having fun and celebrating blah blah blah, right?"

He nodded. "I suppose."

"Who wants to be slaving away in front of a hot oven all day?" he continued. "Nope, better get that out of the way today so we can party tomorrow."

Roy took a minute to consider this theory. "Makes sense…but what about tomorrow's dinner?"

"Microwave the leftovers!" he grinned happily.

"Jareth, microwaves don't exist in our universe…"

"Oh…" He thought a minute. Finally he smiled broadly and turned to Roy. "You can just use your magic!"

"So…what? I'm a portable microwave now?"

"You got it!"

Roy sighed.

"All set!" yelled Mel and Sheno from the kitchen. They came out with trays full of food and placed them on the table. "Dig in!"

The food was delicious. There were a variety of foods ranging from everything you'd expect from a Christmas dinner to things you'd be more likely to find in other holidays…

Jareth's eyes narrowed. "Alright…who made the birthday cake?" He glared at Roy who grinned. "Do I even have to ask?"

"Sorry, Jareth, it's the only thing I really know how to make…"

He shrugged. "Hey, as long as it tastes good…"

So they all dug in for Christmas Eve dinner. By the time they were finished it was getting late. They put the food up and settled in the living room.

"Alright, its almost time!" said Sheno excitedly.

Roy looked confused. "Time for what?"

"Santa, silly!" said Mel playfully.

He looked at them with a blank expression. "Who's that again?"

"I _knew_ you were stupid!" exclaimed Jareth.

Sheno glared at him then turned to Roy. "Royazali, what did _you_ do for Christmas?"

"Well…" he thought a minute. "We would give thanks to the Goddess and spread good tidings and stuff… Who's this Santa guy?"

Jareth sighed. _Here it comes…_

Mel cleared her throat. "Santa Clause is a guy that goes around the world delivering presents to all the good girls and boys."

"How?"

"By sleigh." answered Sheno. "He gets together his sack full of goodies and puts it on his sleigh which is drawn by eight magical reindeer."

"Yeah! Then they fly all around the world and deliver presents all in one night!" said Mel happily. "Awesome, huh?"

"Let me get this straight…" he said slowly. "There's this guy…"

"Santa Clause."

"Right. Santa Clause… And he travels around the world delivering presents…"

"Only to good kids."

_That's discrimination… _thought Jareth.

"Yeah. And he travels by flying reindeer… Is that it?"

"Pretty much, yeah…" said Jareth bored.

Roy nodded. "He's an Ancient."

"What? No!" Sheno turned to face him. "He's Human."

Jareth grinned, an idea forming in his head. "How do you know? Have you ever met him?"

"Well…no…" she faltered.

"And you have?" challenged Mel.

"As a matter of fact…"

"Jareth, stop trying to confuse Royazali!"

"So is he Human or not?" asked Roy, not getting it.

"Human!" yelled Mel and Sheno.

"Ancient!" yelled Jareth. "Who are you going to believe? Me, your most trusted of companions? Or them, a girl who betrayed you and a woman who tried to kill you? Hmm?"

"Well…"

"In any case!" yelled Sheno. "Santa will not come if you're awake so we should-"

"Why?" asked Roy.

"Because he wants to sneak in when no one is alert so he can rob the place." answered Jareth.

"No! He…um…" Melanie faltered. She turned to Sheno confused. "Why _do_ you have to be asleep?"

"Um…"

Jareth grinned. _And the winner is Jareth… Heh heh…_

"So, in other words…" started Roy. "Santa is an evil Ancient that goes around on magical reindeer and robs people, right?"

"Sure, Roy, whatever you say…" said Mel giving in.

"But why does he need reindeer?" asked Roy still confused. "He could just teleport and-"

"Royazali…please stop…"

"But-"

"Please…" she sighed. "I'm going to bed."

Jareth laughed. "Roy, you're the best! Ha-ha… Night…"

They left together with Jareth laughing all the way.

He turned to Melanie. "I still don't get it…"

She shook her head and started walking off. "See ya in the morning…"

Roy was left alone in the living room. "Was it something I said?"

**X**

The next morning there was a fresh layer of snow on the ground from where it snowed the night before. Everyone gathered around the tree in the living room. Everyone except Roy.

"Jareth… I stayed up all night and I didn't see anyone come in…"

"You must have scared him off." he said, hiding a grin. "I wouldn't want to mess with you either." _Even though its so fun!_

"Roy! Roy! I got you a present!" squealed Melanie happily. She handed him a small decorated bag. "Open it!"

"Okay…" Inside were a bunch of cookies. He smiled. "Thanks, Melanie…"

"Well eat one!" she said impatiently.

"Sure." He took a bite and forced a smile. "D-Delicious…"

Her face lit up. "_Really?-!_ It was last minute and I didn't know what to do so…" She hugged him. "I'm glad you like it!" She took one and ran over to Sheno.

Jareth leaned into Roy and whispered, "Burnt?"

He nodded, swallowing the rest.

Jareth grinned. "At least _my_ girl can cook."

"Jareth!" called Mel. "You have one too!"

"No, I-"

"Eat!" She practically forced it down his throat.

Sheno laughed. "Royazali, here…" She handed him a small talisman. "Its an amulet that enhances magic. I thought you'd find it useful."

"Thank you, Sheno." he said.

"Hey!" yelled Jareth as he swallowed the rest of the cookie. "Where's _my_ present?"

"Here." Mel tossed a Christmas card at him.

He opened it and read, "Merry Christmas, JAB! Now where's my present?" He looked up at her.

She held her hand out expectantly.

"You want a present?" He took a pen and scribbled something on the card. He placed it in her hand, "There, Merry Christmas."

She opened it and read, "Merry Christmas, Mel. Hoping for a gift this year? Nice try, now give me a beer…" She glared at him. "Ha ha, very funny!"

"Jareth," said Sheno as she approached him. She held out a small package. "Merry Christmas."

He opened it to find a hand-knitted sweater. _A very bad hand-knitted sweater… _"Thanks…"

Her face lit up. "Oh, I _knew_ you'd like it! I tried real hard. Practicing for…you know…" She blushed slightly.

He blushed back, realizing what she meant. "R-Right…"

"What? What?" Mel looked between them. "What I miss?"

"Nothing." they said quickly. "Next!"

"Melanie, this is for you." said Sheno. She handed her another hand knitted item, this time a scarf. She turned to Jareth. "More practice…"

"Speaking of practice…" Jareth tossed Sheno's present to here. "Merry Christmas."

She started opening it. Inside was a full set of-

Roy blushed.

"Sexy lingerie…?

There was a pause.

"Ah! My poor little virgin eyes! It burns!" cried Melanie.

Sheno quickly put it away blushing.

"Roy's turn." said Jareth as he tossed it to him.

"Hope its not lingerie…" He said to himself. He opened it to find a small pendant. His eyes widened. "Jareth…how?"

He smiled. "It wasnt easy but I found it."

"What?" asked Mel curiously. "What is it?"

"This is my father's pendant..." said Roy quietly.

"The same one that Luxram was sealed in?" asked Sheno.

"Yep." answered Jareth. "One and the same."

Roy turned to him. "Thank you, Jareth. I really appreciate this."

"Yeah… Just don't go all sob-story on me." He grinned. "Just hand me my Christmas present."

He blinked, "Huh?"

"Yeah, Roy!" butted in Mel. "Where's _my_ present?"

Sheno looked expectantly.

"I, uh… I didn't know to get any…"

"What?-!" exclaimed Jareth and Melanie.

"Its not his fault." said Sheno although she sounded disappointed. "He didn't know any better."

"I'm sorry, guys…" he apologized.

"No biggie." shrugged Jareth. "That just means you owe me two birthday presents next year."

"Three in my case!" stated Mel.

He hung his head. "Okay."

"Who's thirsty?" asked Sheno suddenly. "I know! Lets have some eggnog!"

"Egg-what?" started Roy.

She got up and headed to the kitchen. Five minutes later she returned with four glasses filled with a creamy substance. Everyone took a glass and started drinking.

"Go ahead, Roy. Drink it." insisted Jareth.

"I don't know… Remember what happened _last_ time I drank something unknown?" he asked.

"Lighten up!" Mel took his glass and examined it. "See? Nothing's wrong." She handed it back with a grin.

"Let me see that…" Jareth then took the glass and examined it himself. "Huh…guess there's nothing wrong…" He handed it back. "Here."

Roy shrugged. "Cant hurt." He took a sip and smiled. "Not bad!"

"Told ya!"

"You know what we haven't done yet?" asked Sheno. "Christmas carols!"

_Great, now we have to listen to corny songs… Heh heh… I cant wait till my little 'surprise' kicks in…_

"What should we sing first?" asked Sheno.

"I know! I know!" Mel raised her hand excitedly. "How 'bout this one? 'Deck the Halls with lots of Bishies! Fa la la la la la la la la! Tie them up and get all Freaky!"

"I don't think we'll be singing that one." interrupted Sheno.

"What's a bishie?" whispered Roy to Jareth.

He shrugged. "How 'bout the 12 Christmas one?"

"Excellent idea!" exclaimed Sheno. "Why don't you start?"

"Sure…" Jareth grinned. "The first thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me!"

Sheno glared at him.

"Is finding a Christmas Tree!"

"No!" yelled Sheno. "What's wrong with you people?-!"

"I-I know one…"

"You know what?" asked Jareth.

"A Christmas song…"

Mel's eyes widened. "Ooh! Ooh! Sing it!"

"Yes, I'd like to hear it as well." said Sheno.

"Alright…" He looked away slightly embarrassed. "Here goes…" He cleared his throat. "Silver bells…Silver bells… Its Christmas time in the city… Ring-a-ling… Here them ring… Soon it will be Christmas day…"

It was quiet as everyone stared at Roy in awe.

"What?" he asked feeling self conscious.

"Damn…" _Roy can sing… Is there anything he Cant do?-!_

"That was awesome!" squealed Melanie.

"Yes, truly." nodded Sheno.

Roy smiled. "Thanks…"

Jareth looked around. "Yo, Mel, we need more 'nog."

"Sure." She left quickly and returned with refills. She clinked Roy's glass. "Cheers!"

"So…" started Jareth. "I'm kinda hungry." He laughed and turned to Roy. "How about that portable microwave?"

Roy came up from his glass and glared at him. "Screw you, Jareth."

Everyone stared at him wide-eyed. Sheno gasped.

"_The hell?-!_" exclaimed Jareth.

"Royazali! What's come over you?-!"

Roy rounded on her. "And you! You…shut up!"

"Royazali…"

"Uh…Roy? You okay?" asked Mel concerned.

He gave her a smile. "Sure, Melly… I'm Fine! 'hic'"

Sheno froze. "'hic'?" She glared at Jareth. "What did you do?-!"

"Nothing." he replied innocently. He turned to Mel. "What did _you_ do?-!"

"Shut up, Jar Jar!" yelled Roy. "Leave Melly alone!"

"I didn't do anything!" she yelled above Roy. Jareth and Sheno glared at her. "Ok. Maybe I added a little something to his eggnog. Maybe…"

"You spiked his eggnog?-!" roared Sheno. "How could-"

"How much?" interrupted Jareth seriously. "How much did you put in?"

"er… Half a vial…?"

Jareth's jaw dropped in shock. "I put half a vial in his _first_ glass!"

"_You Did What?-!_" yelled Sheno.

They all turned to Roy, fearful.

He looked at everyone. "Hey…wuz wrong, guyz?"

"Royazali…maybe you should lie down…"

"Why? So youz can…Kill me?"

"N-No! I-"

"Well, you can juz suck pokeball you fartknocking kappa!"

Jareth took a step closer. "Come on now, Roy, calm down…"

"_You_ be calm! Tell me to calm down…'hic'" he said slightly upset.

"Roy, what's wrong?"

"Wrong?-! I'll tell ya whatz 'hic' wrong!" He paused, preparing himself.

Jareth braced himself. _Here it comes…_

"Here I am 'hic' just minding my own buziness, when _she_," he pointed at Sheno, "tryz ta kill me!"

"Royazali-"

"I mean, cant a guy take a little break?-! 'hic' And to make matters _worse_…she haz ta go on this whole 'protect the Ancient dude-kid thingy' and wont leave me alone!" He wavered slightly but caught himself. "I am 500 and something-ish. I 'hic' can think I can handle…myself!"

_Apparently not…_

"And _you_!" He rounded on Jareth next. "You…who are you again?"

"Jareth." he said flatly.

"Jareth!" he repeated loudly. He smiled to himself. "Jareth Blake, the unsuccessful manwhore!"

"Excuse me?-!"

"For carelessness there is no excuse!" quoted Roy.

"What are you talk-"

"I hate you, JAB 'hic'! Yer the rudest, foul vulgarist-ness Human… I've ever met!" He started tearing up as he said, "You never cared about me! 'hic' You wuz juz using me, you whore!"

"WTF…"

"No! I don't wanna hear 'hic' it! Then…you goez and get yerself…Killed! Do you have any idea how that made me feel?-!"

_Jeez… Now he sounds like Sheno…_

Roy then turned to Melanie last. "You…" He grinned goofily. "Hi…"

"Uh…hey there…" she said awkwardly.

"Hee hee…'hic' I love you."

"Huh?"

"I want to spend…my _whooole_ life wid you…'hic' Melly…" He went to kiss her but passed out half way. She caught him and held him awkwardly.

"Uh… Little help here?"

Jareth rolled his eyes and took him upstairs saying, "You're a real handful, ya know that?"

Sheno watched him go and turned to Mel. "Well… That was…interesting…"

"You can say that again…" She sat down. "Still, it wasn't a bad Christmas."

"No." she said, joining her. "It wasn't."

Mel grinned, "Same time next year?"

"You bet!"

The End

**

* * *

**

**WTF… You wont believe all the typos I just went thru… Anywho…**

**Merry Christmas!**

**See ya!**


End file.
